


15 Minutes

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is a cute bean, Angst, Based on a bollywood movie, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Ghajini, Hurt, Just a beautiful movie, Lots of malec loving, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Pain, So much angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: "This is Magnus Bane. After an incident he lost his memory. Now, he remembers for only 15 minutes and than forgets the event completely.""What do you mean?""For example, he would ask you for your name, and then he would forget completely after 15 minutes."Magnus Bane wants revenge. He wants revenge for his lover. He wants revenge for the pain that he had to go through. He wants revenge from the unfair world that took the one thing he loved more than anything away from him. But can a short term memory loss patient get his revenge? In this cruel and hurtful world, is there any place for love to win?





	1. Chapter 1

Clary Fray roamed around the large room full of files, unsure of where she should start her search for the perfect project topic. The files, each one holding a unique patient, a unique diagnose stared back at her. 

She was a medical student. One of the best in her class according to some of her teachers, but she wasn't one to brag. She lazily dragged her finger through the yellow and brown files, some of them ripped and torn from the years of abuse. 

She stopped suddenly, a certain file catching her eye. She pulled it out softly, trying not to cause much damage to the important file and opened it to the front page, slowly skimming through the file to see if any of it interests her. Her eyes widened and a soft smile found its way to her face. 

“I found it guys! I found the case I am going to use for my project!” With her eyes still trained on the file in front of her, she extended a hand towards her best friend, who had stopped his search and was now standing next to her. 

“Simon, this case is perfect.” 

She picked up her eyes slowly from the paper and looked towards Simon. He traced his finger along the words in the file. 

“Patient name: Magnus Bane.   
Symptom: Anterograde amnesia short term memory loss” 

Simon read before looking back at Clary. 

“What are you waiting for then? Show it to the professor.” Clary nodded, her fiery red hair all over the place as she rushed to her professors desk. She held the file protectively in her arms as she reached the table. 

“I found my case!” 

Her professor looked up, a smile on his face as he did so. He let out a chuckle and took of his glasses. “So I see you have. Which one did you pick?” 

Clary smiled, presenting the file with a wide smile to her professor. “This is the one I chose.” 

She watched her professor look at it and quickly look up at her, shaking his head softly he frowned up at her. “No. Not this one. Pick another one.” 

Clary frowned, the smile completely vanishing. “Why not? It’s so interesting.” 

Her professor closed the file and folded his hands. “Interesting yes, but it’s also a police case.” 

Clary stomped her feet softly. 

“But…” 

Her professor narrowed his eyes. “Clarissa, don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Clary huffed softly before folding her arms to her chest and stared back at her professor. “Fine, I won’t take it up. But as a medical student, I want to know about this case.” 

Her professor stared at her for a few minutes and sighed. “Okay. This is Magnus Bane.” He turned the file around so Clary could see the picture of the rugged looking man. He was hit on the head with an iron rod. After the incident, he lost his memory. Magnus Bane is unable to remember anything now. We can call it short term memory loss. He remembers events for only 15 minutes. After the 15 minutes, he forgets everything.”

Clary took a seat in the chair in front of her, completely invested in the information she was receiving. 

“For example.” The professor continued. “He’d ask you for your name, and in 15 minutes he will forget it. He only recalls fragments of the incident, but we can’t exactly tell how much he remembers of it.” Clary nodded her head, getting all the information before turning the pages in the file. 

“How does he remember the regular tasks like eating and drinking?” 

“These tasks lie in his sub-conscious mind. They are an instinct. His day to day activities and routines, like grocery shopping and showering, he remembers them by jotting down notes and memorizing them to the best of his ability.” 

Clary shakes her head, her curiosity getting the best of her. “What about his incident? Who assaulted him with the rod?” 

Her professor put his glasses back on and began flipping through the file. “Unfortunately, no one knows who assaulted him, and got him in the stage he is at the moment. It’s all just a big mystery.” 

Clary rested back in her chair, a breathless laugh leaving her. 

“I wonder what he's doing at this very moment.”

<<<<<

Magnus Bane was rushing through the building, every fiber in his body begging him to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked around frantically for the man who he had ran after. His eyes wide as he looked around the building wildly for the person he had followed. 

He heard movement behind him and stilled, waiting for the footsteps to move closer to him, waiting for the fool behind him to think that he had caught him off guard and sneak up on him. 

Magnus bent his arm back, grabbing the mans wrist and slamming him in front of him before getting on top of him and slamming his fists into his jaw. The crunch of bones echoed through the room, making Magnus smirk. 

He watched the mans helpless attempts into getting the knife he had dropped previously on the floor and stomped his shoe onto his hand making him scream. Magnus grabbed the knife off the floor and stabbed it into his stomach, before getting up and looking around. 

He blinked his eyes a few times and swallowed. His head cocking to the side in complete confusion of the unfamiliar situation. He scratched his head, looking at the man that lay dead in front of him and tried not to panic. 

“How did he get here? Who was the man laying in front of him? Why was he in this abandoned building? What was going on? 

Magnus jumped at the sudden sound of beeping, letting out a sigh when he realized that the sound of the beeping was coming from his camera which beeped after every 15 minutes. 

He shut it off and stared at the man laying in front of him before taking a quick picture with his camera. He waited as the polaroid came out from it and shook it a few times before taking out a sharpie and scribbling somethings on it, he put them both in his pocket. 

He bent down to look through the pockets of the dead man in front of him and grabbed the phone, looking for two names in particular. 

“Sebastian and Valentine.” 

His eyes widened when he spotted the names. He took out his notepad and quickly jotted down the two phone numbers, putting the phone back into the dead mans pocket, he ran around the room, looking for anything else that led him to the two names and found a letter laying around the table. 

“Sebastian Morgenstern.” He whispered softly, grey, distorted memories starting to form in his head. The soft broken whispered of his lover against his ear, the iron rod connecting to his head. He gasped, blinking his eyes a few times before reading the rest of the letter. “Sebastian Morgenstern…Chief guest…June 3, 2018.” Magnus mumbled, before taking out his phone to take a picture of the letter and setting a reminder of that day on his phone. 

He was going to find Sebastian, and he was going to kill him. Even if it would end up killing Magnus himself in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Luke Garroway was excellent at this job. His tall and broad physic and his deep voice gave him the extra edge needed to look intimidating. 

The rain was dropping to the ground with a heavy thud, wetting his clothes and dripping down his face, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to the weather at all,his eyes were fixed on the scene in front o him. He watched as the investigators crouched next to the body of the dead man and walked slowly inside the building. 

His eyes wandering around, slowly observing everything. He watched a black car appear outside and narrowed his eyes, but before he can see who the person was, his name was called and he stepped inside the building once again. 

The detectives, too busy investigating the crime scene forgot to see who had gotten out of the car and now looking at the body in front of him. 

Valentine Morgenstern glared at the body of the dead man in front of him. 

“Just like the others. This is the second killing this week.” Sebastian mumbled softly, from a few steps behind him without taking his eyes off the body. 

“Find out who did this. We have to find him before the police does.” Valentine looked away from the body and turned around, walking towards the car and Sebastian followed behind him, glancing one last time at the body.

The car disappeared in a matter of seconds, eventually hidden somewhere into the crowd, and leaving the area. 

Luke Garroway crouched down to see under the furniture littering the room. His face set in determination and slight anger as he picked up the piece of crumbled paper, looking for any sort of evidence that can lead him to the killer. He turned around, piece of paper still in hand and looked at his partner. 

“Even if I have to search every street, every town, and every damn state, I am going to find the person who did this in 48 hours or less. We can’t let him get away this time.”  
>>>>>

Magnus Bane sat in the cab he had hailed once he reached a few blocks away from the crime scene, he sat in the back seat and searched through a stack of pictures. 

“Where to?” The hard voice of the taxi driver reached his ears but he paid him no mind, too busy looking through the collection of pictures in his hands. 

At the lack of an answer, the taxi driver looked back, tilting his head slightly at the customer. 

Magnus looked up finally, taking out one of the pictures from his huge collection, he extended it towards the man. 

“This one. This is where I want to go.” The driver looked at the picture. “Oh I know where that is. My friend used to live there once upon a time. Beautiful place isn't it?” 

Magnus shoved the pictures into his coat pocket and nodded stiffly, refusing to indulge in small talk, he decided on leaning back and running a hand through his buzzcut. 

“Here we are.” The taxi driver announced and Magnus quickly took out a few dollars, quickly giving it to the taxi driver when he announced the price. 

“You visiting someone?” The nosy taxi driver asked as he placed the money into his pocket. Magnus clenched his jaw. “No. I live here.” He watched the baffled look on the drivers face and almost rolled his eyes, leaving him to get to his apartment. He took out the picture once again and started to compare the buildings. The black and white picture with ‘My apartment’ written on it with a sharpie looked identical to the apartment in front of him. 

His lips were set in a line as his eyes raked over the apartment before he put the picture in his back pocket and proceeded to open the door to his apartment building. His apartment was the definition of luxury and probably would have looked way better if it had been cleaned up in the last year or so. Magnus turned on the lights and walked inside. 

The first thing he spotted was the messy room with the desk. The walls were covered in maps, photos, notes, and words scattered everywhere. The red makings of angry words scattered the room. 

‘Valentine Morganstern.’  
‘Sebastian Morganstern.’  
‘Kill them.’ 

The markings were big and angry. Magnus looked at them cautiously, almost afraid to touch what litter he had created himself. He quickly took out his wallet, keys, camera, photos, phone, and gun, placing them in the correct labeled drawers and boxes. 

The red messaged of angry writing was all over his white walls, reminding Magnus of what he had lost, and what he had to do for everything he had lost. 

Everything around the house was properly labeled. From the boxes on the shelf to the places pinned on the map and everything made sense. Everything strategically and logically placed around the house to make remembering and understanding easy. He patted his jacket one last time and frowned at the feeling of something inside, digging into his jacket he found an envelop and took it out with furrowed eyebrows, wondering why he had it with him. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. 

‘Sebastian Morganstern’ 

The two words brought back all the memories for him. He closed his eyes at the powerful impact of all the memories crashing down in his mind. 

The painful whisper of a helpless man reaching his ear, the smiles, the happiness, the hurt, the pain, the love, the feeling of being free and happy suddenly replaced with one of revenged vengeance. 

He gasped softly and quickly grabbed tape from the table in front of him and taped the letter in his hand to the wall next to the calendar. He circled the name on the letter with a red pen and stepped back to examine his work.

Magnus laid himself down on his bed, refusing to change his clothes or even close the lights in his apartment, he just closed his eyes and after a stressfully forgetful day, he fell asleep without a thought in his mind but the names of the two people he despised with all the power left in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filter chapter. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story almost as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for reading. I adore you all!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the bollywood movie this is inspired by and this just popped in my mind that I would replace the characters with Magnus and Alec. Please give it a try and please read the tags before reading the story! Thank you! Love you all!


End file.
